Blaine's Punishment
by MyPurplePen
Summary: Blaine misbehaves and needs to be reminded who his Master is.


**A/N: Hey Guys! I am working on The Alphabet and I apologize it has taken me forever to update it. But the next chapter is w/ my Beta right now so it should be up soon! But I wanted to post a little something for everyone who has favorite/followed my stories to let you guys know I'm still here LOL! So please read and enjoy! **

* * *

**Blaine's Punishment**

Blaine carefully removed his clothes before kneeling in the center of his bedroom. He knew Kurt was mad at him for the way he acted earlier that day, and he knew that he'd get his punishment as soon as Kurt walked through the front door. Reaching behind his neck to fasten the soft black collar in place, he grabbed his hands behind his back. Just like the text message from Kurt told him to.

Vibrating with excitement, Blaine allowed himself to snicker before regaining complete control back over his body. He just hoped Kurt never found out he did it on purpose. Lowering his head, he waited for his Master.

While his curly haired lover was getting ready inside, Kurt was pacing the hall outside, getting himself ready for the night. He was upset; there was no doubt about it. Blaine had crossed a line and something had to be done, but he wasn't going to do anything that would hurt the other man.

The reason these sessions were so intense was because it gave both men the release they needed, which meant the release had to be controlled and planned. He needed to have a plan for the night.

Kurt stopped, feeling calm and centered. It was time to remind Blaine of their rules. He opened the door and stopped, swallowing hard at the sight of his boy kneeling in the middle of the room on his knees. Kurt felt his cock harden instantly and had to keep himself from taking the shorter man right there in the middle of the floor.

He softly closed the door and walked forward until he was standing directly behind Blaine.

"What do you have to say?"

Blaine kept his head lowered and refused to answer the question. Focusing on a spot almost directly between his knees, he held his breath and waited.

"You may speak. Now answer my question," Blaine heard his Master state.

"I am sorry Master. I should not have done that" The submissive man obediently replied.

"So why did you?"

"I do not know Master." He could almost hear the Fashionista's eyebrow as it lifted with his answer "I promise, Master, I will not pinch your ass during glee practice again."

"And?"

Blaine remained silent.

"Answer me, boy you are only making this worse for yourself" Kurt ordered quietly and dangerously.

"And I'm sorry I told Puck that you think he's hot, Master"

"Good boy. Now, what should I do with you?" Kurt asked starting to circle his boy like an animal circling his prey.

Blaine swallowed heavily but kept still, "I deserve to be punished for my indiscretion."

"And what kind of punishment would you deem fit?" Kurt asked, his quiet voice making Blaine even harder.

"That is not my call, Master," Blaine recited obediently.

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. With a few quick, practiced moves, it was in place.

"Maybe I should leave you sitting like this all night, all by yourself, would you like that?" He asked.

Blaine didn't answer, but shook his head slightly.

"No?" The taller man said. "I could do the same thing you did. I could pinch your ass the entire night until its red and you're begging me to stop, unable to sit down for days. Or I suppose I could just fuck you here on the floor and remind you who your Master is before I let you come, Do you like that idea" he mused as he continued to circle around Blaine. Kurt watched as Blaine twitched slightly as he struggled to not turn toward Kurt's voice drifted around him.

Kurt stopped behind Blaine, resting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You may speak."

"I..." Blaine swallowed thickly, "Whatever would please you." He could hear his Master's footsteps as they drifted from him. He knew he was alone in the room and took the opportunity to moisten his lips before the brunette man came back in.

They both enjoyed these sessions but if Blaine were to be completely honest with himself, he enjoyed Kurt being the dominant one more than his lover could ever know. He'd never tell him though. He wasn't sure what Kurt's reaction would be.

Stopping his train of thought, he listened as the slender man walked back into the room and stopped somewhere behind him.

"On your hand and knees, baby" Kurt ordered. Blaine took in a deep breath and dropped to his hands. No sooner had his palms touched the floor, his ass was spanked. "Count them"

"One, Master," the submissive man replied without hesitation.

When Kurt got to nine, Blaine hesitated. "Ten?" he asked.

Kurt sighed and stopped, chewing his lip slightly as he thought about it. "Start over," he ordered.

Blaine could barely keep the grin from his face when he said, "One," once more. This time he counted correctly until his boyfriend got to fifteen.

"Good boy," Kurt praised, running his hand over his boy's now red ass. He reached around, stroking Blaine's cock, smiling at the tremors that ran through the hazel eyed man's body as he struggled to stay in control. "Not yet," Kurt whispered, clicking the cock ring into place.

Closing his eyes briefly behind the blindfold still wrapped tightly around his head, Blaine nodded once as he fought his emotions, trusting his Master to know exactly what he needed.

Focusing on his other senses, Blaine could hear Kurt moving about behind him but was unsure of what the other man was doing, holding his breath, he felt Kurt's finger trace down his spine before kissing the back of his neck roughly.

"The first part of your punishment is done. Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" Kurt asked his voice hard and controlled as his breath ghosted across Blaine's neck. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream, not letting you come. I'm going to remind you exactly who is in charge until you cannot sit for a week."

Blaine shivered before swallowing thickly, trying to get moisture back into his suddenly dry mouth.

"Now, how do I want you?" Kurt asked as he slipped one, slick finger inside Blaine's tight hole. "On your knees or on your back, legs spread for me?"

Blaine pushed back onto his blue eyed Master's finger, trying to push him in deeper. "However you want me, Master."

Kurt smacked the red flesh of his sub's ass. "I did not tell you that you could move."

"I'm sorry Master," Blaine replied, hanging his head lower.

"I will forgive you this once, only because you have been so good so far." He smirked as he studied Blaine's back, and watched his finger slid in and out of his opening. "Spread your knees." He commanded. Waiting until his command was answered; Kurt removed his finger and positioned himself behind his lover, lining his slick cock up with the partially stretched opening.

Kurt then slowly pushed in, loving the feel of Blaine's tight ass around him. Blaine bit back the quiet cry as his muscles protested, but it turned into moan when Kurt reached around his chest and flicked at Blaine's nipple.

"I love you like this, your ass in the air for me your collar proving that you're mine." Kurt said when he was sheathed fully, his balls resting against that perfect ass. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss just under the back of the collar.

Blaine kept still, not trusting himself to speak and knowing better than to move. He focused on the pain as Kurt pressed against the abused skin of his ass before feeling his lover's cock slide partially out of his body. He closed his eyes tightly behind the blindfold as his Master pushed in harder, moving him a few centimeters forward with the thrust.

"So tight," the taller man whispered as he bit the smooth shoulder in front of him. Blaine pulled his lower lip into his mouth and refused to cry out as the sudden pain coursed through his body.

The pain didn't last long before he was once more fully aroused, pleasure coursing through every part of him. As Blaine felt Kurt speed the pace up it took every ounce of self control he had to not beg for more.

"You. Are. Mine. You do not try to embarrass me in front of our friends," Kurt growled, pounding into Blaine. He could feel his boy clenching around him and knew he wouldn't last for much longer. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Blaine replied as soon as he could force the words together. He knew Kurt was close and it wouldn't take much for his lover to come.

"Good," Kurt pushed out between clenched teeth. Breathing heavy, Blaine kept as still as he could, enjoying the feel of Kurt's balls and thighs smacking his still sore and abused ass repeatedly.

"Master, please..." Blaine begged.

"Please what?"

"Come in me," Blaine requested. It took every ounce of willpower that he had to stay still. "Please Master."

Kurt pulled out almost completely asking "Who do you belong to?"

"You. I belong to you Master. Only you."

"That's right" Kurt responded before pushing completely back in. "Tell me again."

"I belong to you Kurt Hummel, I belong to my Master," Blaine cried out as Kurt pressed against his prostate.

Kurt came hard at the words, spilling deep inside Blaine's abused ass. He briefly rested against Blaine, careful not to put too much weight on his lover who was still on his knees. Kurt pressed a light kiss on the back of Blaine's neck before carefully pulling out. He quickly checked to make sure he hadn't hurt his boyfriend, Kurt then reached up and removed the blindfold and then leaned on the back of his heels.

"On your back," The Dominant man ordered.

"Yes Master,"

Kurt watched with a feral grin in place, as Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Stay," he ordered as he stood and walked towards the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water. After taking a drink himself, he lifted Blaine's head and encouraged him to take a drink as well. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you Master," the shorter man replied before lowering his head back to the floor.

Kurt leaned back on his heels and slowly started stroking his limp cock, bringing it back to full hardness after several long pulls. "Now what should I do with you?" he asked, his lips curled in a smirk.

"Whatever you wish Master."

Kurt looked down at his sub, lying before him. It hit him, as it always did, just how much he loved this man before him, who trusted him so much.

"Is there anything that you wish I would do to you?"

Blaine smiled, the love radiating in his eyes, "You already are Master."

"Cheeky," Kurt laughed and leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to those gorgeous lips.

"You did say something about me not being able to walk," Blaine winked

"Yes I did," Kurt replied as he leaned back. Placing his hands on Blaine's knees, he spread the other man's legs before pushing hard and fast into the slick, stretched opening.

He cried out arching toward Kurt as he body responded immediately to the stimulus.

Kurt grunted softly, knowing that this wasn't going to last long. He had already come once tonight and he could feel the small tremors racing through Blaine's body and knew he was on the absolute edge. With a few well practiced moves, Kurt had the cock ring off and tossed to the side.

"Come for me," he ordered.

Blaine's eyes rolled back as he lost himself at his Dom's words. Clenching hard around the other man's cock, he came with a scream that quickly turned into a deep moan.

"Beautiful," Kurt whispered. He began moving faster, seeking his second release of the night. Pushing deeper, Kurt fell with his hands next to Blaine's head and came hard.

Breathing heavily, he watched as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead and landed in the hollow of Blaine's throat before pulling out. He checked Blaine again, running his hand up the inside of his lover's thigh as he was once again satisfied that he didn't hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, licking at Blaine's throat before sucking lightly. The mark would be hardly noticeable, but it would be there, letting everyone know that this boy was his.

Blaine lay limp on the floor, breathing heavily, but found the energy to nod slightly.

"Good. Come on, get up," Kurt ordered him, helping him stand up.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked. His muscles twigged at the movement and he would have been content to simply lie there and sleep.

"The bed."

"Not again, please, I don't think I can," Blaine protested lightly as he stood on shaky legs and leaned into the taller man for support.

"Too sleep" Kurt laughed

Kurt held Blaine upright as he pulled back the covers before helping the shorter man lay down. He gently removed the collar, to be put away for the next time and pulled the covers up around his shoulders.

Blaine mumbled something, already drifting off to sleep.

"What was that honey?" Kurt asked joining his boyfriend in the bed

"I knew it'd work," Blaine mumbled, his eyes closed

"What'd work?" He asked softly.

"Pinching your ass. I knew it'd work," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt lay still for a long moment before laughing and pressing a soft kiss into Blaine's hair. "Brat."

"But I'm your brat."

"Yup you are" Kurt agreed with a smile. "Sleep."

Blaine gave him a single nod. He could feel the ache throughout his whole body and he knew he would be feeling it for a few days to come, but he was where he wanted to be, in Kurt's arms. Nothing could be better than that.

The End.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Now please please review and tell me what you thought! I am thinking of writing another story with what happened the next day with Puck, but I need reviews to know if it's worth my time so if you want to read a Puck/Kurt/Blaine (couldn't think of a mash up name for them) please review and tell me! **


End file.
